


When I'm gone

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I wanted to try my hand at a song fic. Sorry if it sucks I tried. Anyway the Song is When I'm gone by Three doors down.  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAY7Lz6t6gU if you want to listen to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm gone

Crowley walked into the large cabin he shared with his wife in Scotland. When they had went to buy a house he had wanted something away from all the worries of hell. Finding his love in the bedroom asleep on their bed he smiled as he walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. Stroking the side of her face he felt more at peace than he had all day.  
There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...  
Seeing her start to stir he watched as e/c orbs fluttered open to meet his own. Smiling at her she reached her hands up to wrap around his neck and pull him down to her. Meeting her lips he kissed her, swiping his tongue out across her bottom lip she opened her mouth for him and felt his tongue roll into his mouth. Leaning up he undressed before getting back into bed on top of her and letting the stress of Hell melt away in her embrace. When they were like this he could just be her husband... not the king of the damned.  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
The next morning Crowley again had to leave her side. Looking down at her reality hit him. She was all he ever needed, all he ever wanted. Telepoting to hell he called in his top demons. When he was done he went to the two people who could help him the Winchesters. It took a couple of days but it was done. Looking to his right he thanked the angel Castiel before taking a deep breath and walking into his home. Finding y/n in the kitchen he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Turing around she looked up to his hazel eyes the eyes she would see from now on.  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone...


End file.
